User blog:WheatyTruffles/Truffles' Centennial Update Blog—The Su c c
love_live!_(series) alp looking_at_viewer order:quality |-|Introduction= Figured I'd bring this series back as a meme in order to cover a few Cytus-related plans I have for the near and far future. I'm not making a grand return or anything like that as of now, just in case you were wondering, though depending on how the chips may fall, I might have the chance to put some pretty large-scale ideas into motion. Of course, this blog is inevitably going to be self-centred, and is really being written so I won't completely forget about any of these plans, so you can feel free to give this one a pass if idea-dumps without a concrete purpose aren't your bag. Alright, enough intro talk, it's big boy time. |-|screw apple= Despite me currently writing a Cytus-focused blog, I haven't actually touched Cytus, Cytus II, or any game of its ilk in a good few months. This is primarily because I can't currently play these games the way they were intended to be played: as mobile games. I'm sure I've explained this enough times already, but I'm currently stuck in a situation where I either have to replace my current Android device with an Apple one, or get used to how poorly Rayark programs their games for Android. I've tried doing the latter on numerous occasions, but I simply can't. The timing never feels right, the resolution is remarkably bad, and C2 still lags despite my device being of relatively high quality. On top of that, I'm done with Apple. Rhythm games are about the only thing iOS does better than Android for me, and I don't feel like forking over twice as much money than I would for Android just so I can play Cytus. I do have access to Apple devices that don't belong to me, but again, we run into the problem that I can't really play Cytus as a mobile game if I decide to use these devices. There's no way I'm going to bother sticking with this game if I can only play it in my own home. "but wutsu, if ur not goin to play caituz anymore, den wai are u making a blog about it" Here's the thing. I'm not going to play Cytus anymore. I'm going to play Cytus Alpha. Yeah, I know it's not exactly wise to put my faith in a port when it could be just as bad as the Android release, though I'm relying on the fact that this is a console title—a full-price game. It will also be through the Switch that I might get back into Deemo, and finally find out what Cytus II is all about, when they inevitably port that as well. |-|stage two= Assuming that this whole Cytus Alpha plan falls through, there are two more major Cytus-related ideas I'd like to go through with. The first...is yet another score project. I know that I've already abandoned one in recent times, and many more during years past, though this idea has been one that's excited me since before v8.0: restarting and reclaiming all of my old scores. It was honestly my Easy TP 100 blog that really made me want to do this, seeing as some of my fondest memories of Cytus stem from that project, despite the fact that I was playing exclusively on Easy. Doing something like that again, except on BOTH difficulties, sounds like it could be a barrel of laughs, especially with my access to voice chat via Discord now. The other grand idea I have in mind is a review of the entire Cytus discography, including the enigmatic new releases that have been teased for Cytus Alpha. This has been something else I've wanted to do for ages (I tried it once years ago, and I've teased it numerous times before and since then), and with this opportunity to experience the game all over again, with some new additions sprinkled in, I feel that this might be exactly the motivation I need to go through with this project already. |-|short-term= So these lofty goals are all fine and dandy, but what do I have planned for before Cytus Alpha is released? After all, it's only been announced fairly recently, and I don't even own a Nintendo Switch yet (I will purchase one soon though; there are many games aside from Cytus Alpha that I want for that console). Well, I still am somewhat affiliated with the charting community. Even though I'm more of a chart critic than an actual charter as of now, I do have a few songs on the chopping block that I'd like to make something out of. With that, along with the harrassment assistance of a few more experienced charters on Discord, I might become not-so-sh*t at charting before long. I'm also working on another discography review as of now, that being of the Love Live! discography. I'm really just mentioning this one for the sake of mentioning it, since my progress on this review is at a very slow boil. I'll get it done...eventually. |-|sleepy time= Sorry if I sounded kinda dead throughout this blog. I need more sleep Category:Blog posts